timelapsefandomcom-20200215-history
Series Two Fights
List of main fights in Series 2. "Civil War" Fight One Belligerents: Confederate Soldier vs. Union Soldier Circumstances of the Fight: In a battle during the Civil War, both soldiers lose ammo, pull out their swords and attack each other. Outcome: They tackle each other down. They get back up and begin to swing their swords and fight. During the duel, the Confederate disarms the Union, stealing his sword and stabs his chest. The Union gets back up, twists the Confederate's arm, and kicks him into a tree. He pulls out his revolver and shoots the Confederate in the shoulder. The Confederate throws his swords away and grabs the Union. He knocks his gun away, punches his face, and throws him away. Just then, an anomaly opens up and the Union goes into the anomaly, where the Union is hit by a car and is killed, Fight Two Belligerents: "Kiera" vs. Two Confederate Soldiers Circumstances of the Fight: Kiera is brought back through the anomaly by soldiers to be killed. Outcome: They drag her along forcefully. Then, she headbutts the back of the first soldiers head, and breaks free, punching the second soldier in the face, kneeing his stomach, and throwing him down. The first soldier pulls out his knife and swings it, but Kiera avoids it, catches his knife, takes it from him, twists around and stabs him in the chest, killing him. The second soldier tries to punch her, but Kiera ducks, steals his knife, and swings it, but he ducks. She then throws the knife into his throat, killing him. Fight Three Belligerents: Kevin Sampson and Michken Thems vs. Two Confederate Soldiers Circumstances of the Fights: Two soldiers come at them. Outcome: Michken and Kevin grab the soldiers, slammed them into the wall and punch their faces. The soldiers push them down, but they kick their guns away and kick them back. Kevin blocks a punch, and throws the soldier into the wall. Michken ducks, and kicks the soldier in a garbage can. The first soldier headbutts Kevin in the face. Michken blocks the second soldier's leg, twists him and runs him into the wall. Kevin headbutts the first soldier several times. Michken slams the soldiers face into the wall, knocking him out. Kevin slams his arm into the first soldier's throat, knocking him out. "Animal Nature" Fight One Belligerents: Sam Sampson vs. Lucas and Man 2 Circumstances of the Fight: Sam is trapped in an apartment as a Pachycephalosaurus tries to break in, and is ambushed by two people, with heads of pachy's on their faces and wearing their feet as shoes. Outcome: The second man rams his skull into her hip, knocking against the wall, and at the same time she kicks his face. Lucas tries to ram Sam, and Sam tries to punch, but Lucas ducks and pushes her legs, pushing her down, with his big feet. The second man picks her up and headbutts her face, but she ducks at a punch, catches his arm, and punches his face twice, then kicks him back, but this allows Lucas to lower his head and ram her legs, knocking her down. They begin to ram into her repeatedly, and she kicks and punches their faces on occasion, until they ram her out of the window. Fight Two Belligerents: Kevin Sampson and "Kiera" vs. Bruno, Lucas, Man 2, and Man 1 Circumstances of the Fight: They kidnap Sam, and so to get her back, Kiera and Kevin must fight them. Outcome: Kevin took on two unknown men, and is hit repeatedly and does not do well. Kiera takes on Lucas and Bruno. They fight, and in the process, Kiera does a good job. She eventually finds a crowbar, smacks it into Lucas's head, then swings it and gets it stuck in his neck, killing him. Kevin begins to loose the fight. Kiera tries to kill Bruno with the crowbar, but he disarms her and fights her more. Eventually, Kevin knocks the two men back, grabs an axe, and cuts off on of their heads, but it rammed down. Kiera comes from behind and after some considerable punishment snaps Bruno's neck. The last man is about to kill Kevin, when Kiera uses a long knife to stab his chest, killing him. "Migration of the Black Sparrows" Belligerents: "Kiera" vs. Deinonychus Circumstances of the Fight: While investigating the anomaly and trying to guide the raptor into the anomaly, it attacks her. Outcome: The Deinonychus tackles Kiera through the anomaly and she wrestles with it, before throwing it off and getting back up. The Deinonychus knocks her down, cutting her side, but she throws a rock into its face. It lunges, knocking her down and biting her arm. She struggles with it, before she punches and kicks its face. She gets back up and kicks the Deinonychus in the face. It snaps at Kiera, who avoids it and falls into the river. She gets up, and it tries to claw her, but she catches its foot, punches its stomach, gets back up, knees its stomach, punches its face, and kicks its wing. She tries to shoot it, but her EMD doesn't work. She grabs a rock and smacks it into its face, knocking it out. "River of Giants" Belligerents: Kevin Sampson vs. "Kiera" Circumstances: As Kiera becomes conscious in the Cretaceous river, and Kevin swims while holding her in the middle of the river, he attacks Kevin, who fights back in both anger and to try to fight in water. Outcome: Kiera smacks her arm into Kevin's face, knocking his face into the water. Kevin grabs her and tries to punch her, but she blocks it, pulls his arm underwater, punches his face, twists him around, and puts him into a chokehold. Kevin elbows her and kicks her knee, but Kiera blocks the next elbow and spins him underwater upside down. He swims back up, and she punches his face. He blocks a punch, pulls her underwater, and then headbutts her face, accidentally hurting his head.